Ecstasy in the Storage Room
by LynnlovesJSpader
Summary: A one-shot Alan finds something completely unexepected when he hears a noise in the storage room.


_And now here's a little one shot story I wrote. My only defense is that when I wrote this, it was really late at night and my mind was in a dreamlike state.  
So sit back, relax and enjoy and hopefully…you'll be just as titillated reading it as I was writing it. At least…I hope.  
Anyway,_

_Alan belongs to DEK...DAMMIT...oh well  
Enjoy._

**Ecstasy in the Storage Room**

Alan was making his way past the storage closet when he heard something fall with a thump.  
He opened the door to investigate but when he looked inside, he found that nothing had fallen and that nothing was out of place.  
Dismissing what he thought he heard, he went to close the door when he heard movement in one of the closets.  
He was compelled by his curiosity as he ever so slowly opened the door and walked in.  
He peeked around the pile of boxes and he was completely and utterly stunned with what he was seeing.

He found his assistant Lynne; she was leaning against the large file cabinet. Her shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and her one hand was coaxingly cupping and caressing and slowly kneading each breast through the satiny material of her bra.  
His gaze slid down and found that her slacks were unzipped as her other hand was deep inside her panties.  
Her eyes were closed and his groin tightened as he watched her increasingly arousing herself.  
The boxes obscured him so she couldn't see him. He knew it was wrong of him to watch her and he knew he needed to leave but…between thinking it and actually getting his feet to move somehow didn't register. He stayed right where his feet were planted and continued to watch her with utter fascination as she moved and maneuvered until she unsnapped her bra and it slipped off of her onto the floor and he could now see her bare well rounded breasts.  
"_Oh_…" He heard her breathe. "_Oh God…Oh My God_."  
He heard her moan in pleasure as her hips began to slowly move with each movement of her hand that was deep inside her panties and also the caress over each gentle rub of her fingertips and palm over each increasingly sensitively swelled nipple with the other.  
She even bent her knees slightly to give herself better access as she pressed and stroked her pleasure points with the rhythmic movements of her fingers.  
The blood was pumping through his veins as he watched her beginning to do so a little more vigorously.  
"_Oh God…Oh…Oh Alan…Alan_!"  
His eyes widened, finding it intriguingly surprising, his breathing became more rapid as a smile curved his lips. He now knew she thinks of him while she pleasures herself.  
"_Oh Alan…Oh if only you knew what you do to me_." She breathed more unsteadily.  
"_Those intensifying stares…Oh that bone melting sexy voice of yours_…" She breathed getting herself even more hot and bothered by voicing her thoughts out loud to herself.  
"_Whenever you talk to me I_…"  
Her back bent back like a bow, "_I just…Ohh God…just thinking about hearing your deep velvet voice close to my ear…whispering dirty little sweet nothings I…ah_…"  
Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth now opened slightly in pleasure.  
"_Oh I long to feel your hands and your suit over my body. And your mouth…oh God I love your mouth…I long to feel your mouth over my_…"  
He saw her head tilt back and her body began to tremble and shake, her breaths becoming more and more rapid.  
"_To feel that wicked tongue stroking my…h-oh…licking my_…"  
She cried out as he watched her move her hands and her hips more vigorously.  
"_Oh! OH GOD…OH GOD…OH YES…OH YES…OH ALAN…OH GOD ALAN! OHH…YES_…!"  
And his eyebrows rose as he watched her body tremble and shake and she cried out in sheer ecstasy as she orgasmed.  
"_Oh-ho…heh…oh_." Her breath shook in udder satisfaction.

"Would you like me to get you there again?"  
In the midst of her heavy breaths, she could have sworn she heard his voice but…it couldn't be…she must be imagining it.  
And to prove it to herself, she opened her eyes and to her absolute horror…she found Alan standing there in front of her.  
Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. And her hands hurriedly buttoned up her shirt and she bent down and retrieved her bra that lay on the floor.  
She had a hard time swallowing before she could say,  
"_M…Mr. Shore…I…I…oh dear God I_…"  
She let out a violently tremulous deep sigh, "I didn't know…that you were in here."  
"Well…I was going to make myself known but…then I couldn't help but notice…"  
He licked his lips and his eyebrows rose as his eyes moved over her.  
"Quite the show you were putting on in here."  
She closed her eyes and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.  
"_You saw and heard everything didn't you_?" She asked tremulously.  
His penetrating eyes looked at her as he said, "Oh yes…" With a self -satisfied smile.  
She breathed unsteadily. "_Mr. Shore I…I…Good God I don't have the faintest idea of what to say_."  
His gaze slowly moved over her; "Well…come here big boy might be a good one."  
Her eyes flew open and she raised her head up. She couldn't believe it… he was mocking her. Her gaze moved over his face, he was smiling and she saw the look of amusement shining in his eyes; she felt so humiliated. She had been so smitten with him and now here he was…catching her in her most private of moments and…he was mocking her and being completely amused by it all. And getting a kick out of watching a frumpy girl squirm.  
"Just a suggestion…" He added with playfulness in his voice.  
She had to get out of here…she feared that if she stayed any longer, she would burst into tears right in front of him.  
"_Oh God_." She whimpered and scrambled away from him and with violently shaky hands; she tried to open the door. But he stopped her by putting his hands over her shoulders.  
"Don't go." He coaxed gently.  
She stopped and he turned her to face him.  
"Lynne, look at me."  
She met his gaze, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"I apologize for being flippant with you. I was just so thrown."  
"What? Is it so shocking finding out that I…want you?"  
"No, more surprised actually."  
She lowered her head.  
He gently brushed her tears away.  
"And there's no need to feel shame and embarrassment in wanting me Lynne."  
She lifted her head then. "_No_?" She asked breathlessly.  
"No." He assured her softly.  
His eyes moved over her as he said, "Because I'm very attracted to you as well."  
She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Alan, don't do this I…"  
"It's true…I'm so very attracted to you."  
Her eyes widened.  
"In fact, I've been utterly intrigued with you for a while now. And I would gladly do all the things that you voiced if you'd like."  
Her eyes widened. "You're not just toying with me?"  
"No." He replied, as he stroked her hair that rested past her shoulders.  
"So…I'm not dreaming this?" She asked.  
Alan chuckled softly, "No."  
"_Oh my God_." She breathed, for she saw him coming closer.  
He chuckled warmly just before he pulled her well against him and gently brushed his lips over her cheek then to the edge of her mouth.  
"_God I…I want you_." She breathed just above a whisper, as she stroked his lapels.  
"I lie awake in my bed every night, wondering what it would be like for you to…"  
He gently caressed her bottom lip with his thumb.  
"Sometimes late at night, when I let my mind wander to you as it so invariably does…my hand becomes terribly busy."  
Her eyes widened… "You mean you...?"  
Seeing her cheeks blushing beet red, he nodded.  
She let out a gasping breath. "_Good God_."  
He chuckled and the next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers, urging a response.  
He could feel her body shuddering against him as her pent up passion ached to be let loose.  
She wrapped her arms around him, hanging on for dear life as he kissed her with his hungry mouth as he quickly unbuttoned her shirt and ran his hands over and then cupping her breasts.  
Her back arched like a bow, giving him easier access.  
He obliged by bending down and once he put his lips and tongue over her arousingly swollen nipple. He felt her hips jolt and she cried out in sheer delight as he was making her body throb with each stroke of his tongue as he sweetly tortured each breast.  
Lynne dropped one hand between them and pressed her palm against the front of his pinstripe trousers.  
She felt his body react to her touch, which pleased her for she always imagined touching him.  
He passionately kissed her mouth again, reveling in the lusciously soft taste of her lips as she rhythmically rubbed her hand against his fly.  
He pressed her against the file cabinet and drew back to let himself look at her.  
She was breathtaking, her bared fully rounded breasts, her skin was completely flushed, giving her a radiant glow and her lips were slightly swollen. And her eyes looked up at him with need.  
She surprised him however, for she stripped off her clothes. And now she stood before him completely naked.  
"_Al_…" She breathed. "_Alan I…I want you_."  
Her body gently swayed a little as she came closer to him.  
"_I need you. I've…I've never wanted anyone this much before_."  
She pressed herself well against him, loving the feel of the fabric over her body.  
"_Please Alan_." She breathed shakily. "_Can I have you_?"  
His only response was a deep groan and he gently positioned her against the cabinet again.  
She cried out in protest as he pulled away from her and dropped down to his knees.  
Her body jolted and her head tilted back as she felt his tongue flick over and felt him intimately kiss her between her wet gaping thighs.  
"_Alan…OH God Alan…! ALAN_!"  
He could feel that she was about to climax so to give her an extra thrill; he began stroking her more vigorously.  
He felt her hips jolt and she cried out and shrilled his name as multiple orgasms completely overtook her until she went to her knees on the floor.  
He laid her down and got her ready again with his masterful lips and tongue.  
Once he felt she was wet and ready for him again, he unzipped the fly of his trousers and he nudged and his body trembled a little as he could feel himself ease inside her.  
He groaned against the soft skin of her neck as she wrapped her legs around him as he could now feel himself be totally enveloped in her wet slick heat.  
She ran her hands up his back until she stopped to wrap her arms around his neck. She shifted herself so that he'd be even more deeper.  
He watched her face as he gently and slowly at first began to thrust into her.  
Her head tilted back, such intense pleasure in her expression.  
He bent down to suckle and teased her nipples with the roll of his tongue as he continued thrusting inside her.  
She thrusted her hips to meet his, panting with each hard thrust of his body into hers until he could feel her tremble and shake as an orgasm completely overtook her.  
Feeling her velvet walls constricting over him, she could feel his hips jolt just before they spasmed almost uncontrollably as he came deep inside her until he was completely drained.

"_Oh God Alan…that was simply incredible_." She breathed.  
"_It was better than I thought it would be_."  
He smiled, "Indeed, my fantasies I had of you pale in comparison."  
He perked her head up, "Really?"  
"**Yes**." He breathed.  
She smiled as her fingers toyed with his hair.

Once their strength returned, he helped her off the floor and helped her dress.  
"Alan?"  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but…would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?"  
Alan smiled, "Are you asking me out Lynne?"  
"Yes."  
Then she said, "It'll be just the two of us and then after dinner…we could…"  
"Have more moments like this."  
"Oh yes…um well that is…would you like to?"  
He smiled, "I would."  
She inhaled deeply.  
"Great, so I'll see you at seven?"  
"Yes."  
"Great, well…see you then."  
And she was the first to walk out. Alan stood at the doorway, watching her make her way down the hall through the small opening.  
Then he came out a little bit later. He could still see her as he began walking with a hint of a swagger as he headed back to his office.

The end.


End file.
